


a little too late

by whatthefridge



Series: 100-word challenges [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Mourning, i was hit by i was struck by
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/pseuds/whatthefridge
Summary: Derek has to deal with Peter while visiting Laura's grave
Relationships: Derek Hale & Peter Hale
Series: 100-word challenges [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138253
Kudos: 10
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	a little too late

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: deep, mute, pain
> 
> [{read/reblog on Tumblr}](https://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/616599108194615296/for-teenwolfdrabbles-prompts-deep-mute-pain)

Derek stood in front of Laura’s grave, with its nicely designed headstone and bushes planted in the dirt. The human half of her was buried below while her wolf half got cremated.

Derek thought his heart had numbed from the fire, but this found a new way to cut into the scarred flesh. Her death could have been avoided.

Peter stood a yard away with a bouquet of flowers. “I do regret it, you know?”

Derek wordlessly balled his hands into fists. Then released them. He was suddenly tired as Peter arced around him, placing the flowers down. Dark red carnations. Love.


End file.
